Going nowhere
by TT17
Summary: Do you like m and ms? Do you wanna see a drunk mercury kick some ass? Do you......feh, just try reading it, it's not so horrible after the third paragraph.....
1. the first part!

Going nowhere Part 1  
Disclaimer wa: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or any related characters.  
this bout of insanity was written by TT17  
all comments can be sent to tomturbo17@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Random Mumblings:  
Now go out there and make mistakes!!!  
  
  
Begin Fanfiction:  
It was another exceptionally hot and stuffy summer day. The kind of day where you swear the air conditioning is broken, and your ice cream melts off the cone before you can even pay for it. It was the kind of a hot day where ants liked to fall out of trees onto your head. That's the kind of a hot day it was. And the Sailor Soldier known as Hino Rei was reveling in it.  
Being the soldier of fire and war had it's perks......and being naturally hot-blooded often ran her emotions over-time......but the sweltering heat was welcome that day at the Hikawa Shrine. She was in her element. She was enjoying herself, she didn't have any sort of cleaning or chanting or fire-reading or meditating to do at the moment....for that instant in time Hino Rei had the chance to be....ah....a "normal" girl.  
She sighed contently, pulled out another doujinshi, and basked in the glory of the sunlight. "REI-CHAN!!!!" The voice broke in. "Enh.....Usagi-chan.....great...." Rei got up off the floor and went to answer the sliding wall. (It's not a door, yo) Usagi, the buoyant blonde princess bounded in, "Ohayo Rei-chan! What's up?" "Nothing, really....I was just..." "Let's go to the arcade!" Usagi grabbed Rei's arm and began to drag her out of the room.  
"What the...Usagi! What are you doing?!"  
"I wanna go to the arcade! Come on, it'll be fun!"  
Rei pulled away from her friend's grip, "You had to come all the way here to go to the arcade?" She asked, slightly annoyed. Usagi smiled, "I thought you could use some time away from this shrine....ever since....well....ever since the battle with Galaxia, we don't hardly spend enough time together!" Rei sighed, this was true.....somehow the senshi had been drifting apart lately. Well, except for Minako-chan and Makoto-chan. She shook her head unknowingly....those two......  
"Alright Usagi....give me a moment, I don't want to go out dressed in THIS..." Rei motioned down to her robes. "Oh yeah...." Usagi realized. Rei began to rifle through her clothes. "This?" She turned and asked her dumpling-haired companion....only to see Usagi sprawled on the floor reading the doujinshi Rei had just put down. Usagi looked up, "That's cute." She said, uninterested, and turned back to the manga. Rei sighed, put the shirt back, and kept looking.  
******  
  
  
  
Ami put down the manga she had been "studying" for the past hour. It was so hot out, Tokyo must have been setting some new record highs in temperatures. The blue-haired demure senshi pulled out her pocket computer and tried to gather information on her surroundings. The computer made a complete sweep of the area....and detected no negative energy of youmas or lemures or anything evil   
Ami sighed, "Good." she thought. Peace around here was so fleeting......and was the only time for her to...uh..."study" properly.  
"Peace" she thought.....suddenly studying was very very boring and Ami just had to go to the arcade. So she did.  
  
******  
  
Rei had gone through about twelve different outfits by now. This was taking longer than expected. Usagi didn't care, she was half-reading Rei's manga, and half-talking to the raven haired girl.  
"So then Mamo-chan told the man that he had a very important meeting, and it had to do with studying over in...where is he going now.....I think he was going to visit England."  
"Hnnn" Rei replied as she sized herself up in the mirror.  
"So I said, well, I sort of...I didn't know...I thought Mamo-chan was home to stay this time. He'd been unable to get back into Harvard after the whole deal with Galaxia and Chaos and I guess I just thought he'd being going to some university in Tokyo, but...."  
"Mmm-hmmm..." Rei decided a purple shirt would go better than a red one.  
"So now he's going to go to England and leave me all alone again....."  
Rei then decided the red was definitely better.  
"What was that?" She turned to Usagi.  
Usagi almost fumed.....but the manga she was reading was especially good, and to tell the truth even she wasn't aware of what she was talking about.  
"Hm?" Usagi turned to Rei, who was now on her sixteenth outfit.  
"What about Mamoru-kun?" Rei asked, showing some general interest in the subject.  
"Oh...um..." Usagi tried desperately to remember what she had just said.  
Rei pulled out a black tank-top. The arcade didn't have air-conditioning right now, and the green shirt she had decided on was too stuffy.  
******  
  
Ami entered the arcade and found....nobody. Well, there were people there, just not any sailor senshi, which would have struck her as odd....except that none of them had met together at the arcade for a few weeks now. "Why are we drifting apart?" she thought. That wasn't right, they must come back together sometime in the future...otherwise how could their future crystal Tokyo be formed.  
Ami unconsciously smacked herself. "Best not to think about those things right now." She mumbled, and went over to get a coke.  
  
  
******  
  
"Tag." Makoto tapped Minako.  
Minako put on a little pout.  
"No, YOU'RE it...tag!" She tapped Makoto.  
"No no no....you're it. Tag!" She tapped Minako.  
This insane...whatever this was....had been going on for ten minutes or so now. Thus proving once again that extreme heat plus extreme boredom leads to....extreme bouts of insanity.  
"But, Mako-chan, I don't want to be it." Minako whimpered.  
"Sure you do." Makoto smiled.  
A hot looking guy walked by, diverting the girls attention for less time than usual. They turned back to each other.  
"No, I really don't want to be it, I swear. Tag!" Minako tapped Makoto.  
"Are you really sure?" Makoto sighed. "Tag."  
Minako huffed. "Yes....I think I know what I'm feeling. Tag."  
"What are you feeling? Tag."  
Minako sat blank faced, another cute guy walked by, this time neither girl turned her head.  
"Ok, so I don't know what I'm feeling, but I know I don't want to be IT. Tag."  
Makoto smiled. "Well, maybe I don't want to be IT, either. Tag."  
Minako slumped over, "It's so hot." She mumbled. A whole troop of impressive adorable well to do men walked by the over-heated overly-bored girls. The author took a little glance, the girls continued playing "Tag."  
"It is hot...." Makoto mused. "What can we do about that?"  
"Hang out with Ami?" Minako sighed.  
Makoto looked confused. So she got up and started walking home. Minako suddenly realized she was still "IT" and thus began chasing Makoto. The two had soon run the whole distance to Makoto's apartment, which, as it turned out, had air-conditioning. Amazing.  
  
******  
  
Rei pulled out an American Eagle t-shirt. It was gray, it was light, it had a cute design, it went perfectly with her shorts, it accented her eyes somehow, but it clashed with her sandals. It was tossed to the side. Usagi had gone out to get a cup of cold tea. She had been gone for twenty minutes now. Rei was only five outfits closer to what she was going to wear to go out. Had going to the arcade always been such a big deal? No, no it hadn't but.....oh well....  
Rei pulled out a different pair of shoes. They matched but....God, the heels were so tacky! Had she actually bought these? "Maybe we need to go shopping." She wondered out loud. "Hai! That sounds good!" Usagi had returned.....she had cake.  
"Where's mine?" Rei asked.  
Usagi looked at the cake, giggled, "Whoops." and left to get Rei some cake. Rei sighed and tossed the shirt to the side as well as the shoes. They were way too tacky for her taste anymore....such high heels, how tall does anyone really have to be?  
Usagi returned with three pieces of cake. Rei looked confused. Usagi said something about Chibi-Usa wanting a piece. Rei reminded her that Chibi-Usa had gone home a LONG LONG time ago. Usagi looked at the cake, giggled, "Whoops" and left to put the one piece back. Two seconds later she re-emerged. "Maybe we could split it?"  
Rei was about to get into an argument about eating too many sweets and how it was bad for your teeth and did Usagi really want to be a fat sailor soldier.....when her stomach growled insistently, and she agreed to split the cake. And so they did. And so in thirty minutes Rei came seven outfits closer to what she was going to wear.  
  
*****  
  
Ami had not only drank three milkshakes, but she had also unknowingly flirted with eleven guys, three girls, and a stock broker. It was really hot out, anything was possible. Ten guys, two girls, and one stock broker flirted back, and three milkshakes suddenly weren't enough. Two guys bought her another shake, while one girl bought her something called Sex on the Beach.  
About halfway through the drink the clerk realized Ami was underage, but then when she unknowingly flirted with him, too, he let it go. Unfortunately, this pissed the girl off, and so girl number three left. Making way for guy number eleven.....guy number eleven lasted all of ten minutes before getting a swift kick in the balls. Most readers will now stare at the author and say such things as, "What are you doing to Ami?" and "This is pointless, what's going on?" or "Dude, drugs are bad..." To which the author replies, "I don't know, I don't care, and I don't do drugs."  
Then there was a loud crash outside....it was a monster. That's all you get to know for now.  
  
*****  
  
Makoto reached her apartment about two minutes before Minako. She ran in, shut the door, and stood behind the door. One minute and forty nine seconds later there was a pounding on the other side. "I DON'T WANT TO BE IT!!!!"  
Makoto laughed and opened the door a crack.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She cooed. "Did you need something, Minako?"  
"I don't want to be IT, Mako-chan, IT is not what I am!!" Minako steamed.  
"Then what are you?" Makoto asked.  
The heat was really too much for them, they were getting delirious and asking stupid questions.  
"I'm Minakoooooo!!!" Minako whined.  
"No, that's WHO you are...I want to know WHAT you are....ok?" Makoto smiled and let Minako in.  
"Oh...I'm tired....and hot...and hungry....and....and bored! Let's go get something to eat!" Minako bounced. Makoto pointed to the kitchen, "I have some food in there."  
Minako nodded. "Yes you do."  
Makoto pointed to the air conditioner. "I have an air conditioner to make it cold."  
Minako nodded. "Yes, there it is."  
Makoto pointed to the couch. "You can take a nap there."  
Minako nodded. "My God, Makoto, you have everything here!"  
Makoto just smiled. She then said. "I try to be prepared."   
And before they could say anything else, Minako was asleep on the couch, and Makoto was making a snack.  
  
******  
  
The monster was ugly. It was big. It had fangs, it had claws, it had sharp pointy teeth.....and dude, was it UGLY. Ami deduced as much in all of two seconds after she had seen it. She and everyone else in the arcade. The guy who was currently trying to pick up on her screamed like a little girl at the site of the ugly hulking monstrosity. So did all the other guys in the arcade. And the stock broker.   
Ami didn't scream of course. Ami's a sailor soldier. She doesn't scream. She analyzes. And Ami had analyzed that indeed, this monster was ugly.  
Then she fainted.  
  
*******  
  
About fifteen minutes earlier.....  
Chiba Mamoru shifted uncomfortably on the wooden bench he was sitting on and waiting for a bus on. His car and motorcycle were both in the shop. He hated the bus. He was going to be late for his interview. Or was it a meeting? He couldn't remember, the seat was too uncomfortable.  
He sighed, looked at his watch, cursed the other happy drivers, cursed the bus company and all public transportation, swore he'd do something about this when Crystal Tokyo came into being, swore in general....and finally got a bright idea.  
That's when the monster of the day ran by and threw him into the wall and he had to be taken to the hospital......  
(Totally uncalled for, I know, but I'd like to draw this scene....)  
  
*******  
  
Minako had been napping for all of ten minutes when the wonderful aroma of apple strudel woke her. "Apple...." she mumbled.  
Makoto looked over at the dozing girl, then out the window. Then back at the girl. Then at the clock. Then the air conditioner.....girl...clock....air conditioner.....girl.....clock....window....girl....  
"Strudel..." Minako mumbled.  
"A few more minutes." Makoto said, as if the sleeping Minako could actually hear or understand her right now.  
"Isn't it too hot to make apple strudel?" Minako sat up and asked Makoto. "Oh by the way......tag..." Minako tapped Makoto.  
Makoto frowned. "I don't want to be it."  
Minako pointed to the kitchen. "You have the STOVE on, it's too hot to cook. You're gonna get the apartment all hot and then we'll have to go somewhere else."  
Makoto smiled. "We'll go to your place...we never hang out at your place anymore."  
Minako grimaced. "Forget I said anything....."  
Makoto looked confused, on account of...she WAS confused. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Minako sighed.  
Makoto was going to press the issue further but...sometimes you didn't want to mess with the blonde goddess, and now, being a hot day, was one of those days. Plus the apple strudel was done. The buzzer was ringing. And so was the phone.  
"moshi moshi."  
It was a solicitor.....Makoto hung up and returned to her apple strudel.  
  
*****  
  
Ami woke up a few seconds after she had fainted. She hadn't fainted because she was scared or anything, no no no, senshi don't get scared of big ugly monsters. She had fainted because it's not always good to drink five milkshakes and then have a Sex on the Beach, that's why she fainted.  
As soon as she regained consciousness, she ran off to some hidden corner and then transformed. She was about to engage the monster in one to one hand to hand human to monster combat when she remembered....call for back up.  
Ami wasn't working at peak performance right now, you understand.  
So anyway, Ami pulls out the communicator of hers....where'd that dumb thing go?  
  
******  
  
  
"What is it?"  
"Strudel."  
Minako took some strudel and nibbled off a bite. "I knew that." She said in a low voice. "Of course you did." Makoto agreed. Makoto ate some strudel, too. "I'm really hungry for chocolate." She said absently. "Yeah, so am I." Minako agreed. So the two began searching the cabinets for chocolate, meanwhile eating strudel. Apple strudel. "You know what's great about chocolate?" Minako asked. Makoto stopped searching and looked at her friend. "It's good for when you....crave it?" The heat in the kitchen was too much.  
"Well....yeah but...."  
"I don't know...it's chocolate! What's not great about it?"  
"Well," Minako pondered, "Some people like Vanilla."  
"I'm not one of THOSE people." Makoto snorted and continued looking.  
"I like strawberry!" Minako beamed.  
"Really? Then why do you want chocolate...I don't think I have any strawberry."  
"Well," Minako ate some more apple strudel, "What was I talking about?"  
"Why chocolate is so great...." Makoto said as she practically crawled into her cabinets, looking for the sugar god.  
"Yeah, uh...." Minako sat down by the table. "You know I can't remember what I was going to say." She began to fiddle with flowers at the center of the table.  
"Found some!!" Makoto pulled out a brownie mix.  
There was an odd silence.  
Makoto put the brownie mix away and sat down at the table by Minako. "What?" she asked.  
"Nothing." Minako lied. The flower at the center of the table wilted a little and it's deep red color began to fade into a purple haze.  
The moment passed, they finished their apple strudel and moved into the living room.  
  
******  
"THERE IT IS!!!" Ami cried triumphantly, as she had finally found her communicator. Several bystanders looked at the senshi oddly; whether that was because she was talking to herself or because she was a senshi, only they would know.  
Ami turned the communicator on, it beeped.....it kept beeping....no one was answering. "They....they...." Ami began seething. "They don't have their communicators with them?!" She cried out in anguish. The bystanders exchanged nervous glances, and slowly walked away.  
Ami finally gave up on the communicator idea....."I can do this myself...." She tried to reason.   
The monster reappeared.  
Ami felt a wave of nausea begin to overtake herself. Her mercury crystal had healed her body quickly, and so most of the effects of the alcohol had worn off by now....but still....five milkshakes weren't sitting well at all.  
"MERCURY!...." She stretched her arms out, and a harp appeared.....  
"AQUA!!!...." She strummed the harp.....  
"RHAPSODY!!!" Water blasted out from somewhere behind her (even Mercury wasn't sure where the water came from) and blasted full force into the monster.  
The monster grunted and stumbled back in obligation, but quickly regained it's senses and started to bear down on Mercury.  
Reason went out the left window.....  
  
*****  
  
Makoto and Minako had resorted to making out on the couch when the communicator began beeping. "Ignore it..." Minako mumbled.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later it beeped again.  
  
  
  
"But....um...." Makoto tried breaking away. It was really hot though, thinking straight and immediate responses were not on the menu for the day. Menu? Today's PG-15 Sailor Moon Adventure has been brought to you by the letter M. As in Moon, Mercury, Mars, Makoto, Minako, Michiru, Mamoru, and Meioh. Ta-DA!!!!  
  
Makoto finally answered the communicator. "It's Ami." She said in a bland voice. Minako nodded, disappointment etched on her face.  
  
"MAKOTO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THERE'S A FREAKING MONSTER!!!!!" Ami yelled and was then cut off.  
  
Minako and Makoto sat in stunned silence for a moment. And after that moment Makoto spoke up. "So...we should go help her, right?"  
Venus nodded. "Right, let's go......where?"  
Jupiter went blank. "It....it looked like the arcade, I think....."  
Venus nodded. "Ok....."  
After another moment.....  
"Just let me peel off the couch first." Venus sighed.  
It was really really hot.  
  
******  
  
  
Rei had finally decided on an outfit, she and Usagi had shared some delectable cake, and the two were finally on their way to dinner and a movie; it was too late to go to the arcade anyway, they reasoned. That's when the communicator went off. "Just ignore it." Rei huffed when Usagi went to answer.   
Usagi looked puzzled at her friend's behavior, but decided to let it go.  
  
Ten minutes later it beeped again.  
  
  
  
"But....um...." Usagi argued. Rei just huffed again and motioned that it was alright. Usagi turned on the communicator....  
"---HERE THERE'S A FREAKING MONSTER!!!!!"   
"What was that?" Rei turned and asked.  
"That was Ami...it's a monster." Usagi said, looking worried. Rei knew the look. "Venus and Jupiter will take care of it." She said, trying to soothe her friend.  
"We should go." Usagi insisted.  
Rei sighed, she knew very well that fighting in this heat would not be good. She was absolutely sure Venus and Jupiter could handle it, all the monsters that had popped up since Galaxia's defeat were rather weak and easily beaten. No one had bothered to ask why there were still monsters around, they just took everything in stride.  
But the way Usagi looked. So worried, so concerned. "Why can't she be concerned about ME like that?" Rei wondered. She sighed. Usagi looked at her. "Alright, let's go." Rei huffed.  
  
As they raced to the arcade Rei finally thought it strange that Usagi had waited for HER permission to fight. Indeed, this was strange.  
  
*******  
  
  
"SHABON......" Mercury threw her arms up.....  
"SPRAY!!!!"  
Bubbles surrounded the monster. The monster stopped, crossed his arms, and shook his ugly ugly UGLY face in Mercury's general direction.  
"Dumb foggy bubbles." Mercury muttered.  
  
Just then, a brilliant blast of light flashed into the monster. Almost like a laser, but not quite a laser...because no one is really sure exactly what Venus's crescent beam actually is, you know. Anyway, it hurt the monster, and that's what matters.  
  
"GRAAAAAH!!!" shouted the monster.  
"HA!!!!" laughed Venus.  
"I'M SAVED!!!" shouted Mercury. And with that she nearly collapsed in relief. She didn't though, because Jupiter was at her side, making sure she wouldn't collapse. "Not now, Ami." Jupiter mumbled as she helped the blue-themed senshi to her feet again.  
"Sorry, sorry, it's just that the fight isn't going well...." Mercury apologized.  
"It's ok, we'll take care of it." Jupiter smiled, as she let Mercury go, and began to cross her arms. "SUPREME!!!!!!!"  
Electricity fizzled through the air, concentrating into one spot above Jupiter's head.  
Venus noticed this, and swiftly got as far away from the monster as she possibly could.  
The fog cleared up, the monster looked around in confusion...where had the senshi gone?  
"THUNDER!!!!!!" Jupiter threw her arms apart, the electricity focused through her tiara, and went flying out, slamming into the monster.  
It collapsed.  
  
"GRAAAAAH!!!" shouted the monster.  
"HA!!!!" laughed Jupiter.  
  
She stopped laughing when the monster got back up, stumbled over, and threw her the length of half the city. Venus also stopped laughing......and began running after her friend. Mercury also stopped laughing, because once again......she was alone to fight the monster.  
  
"Ohhhhhh....crap...."  
  
******  
  
Rei and Usagi were on their way to the arcade when they saw Jupiter fly over head.  
"Well, that's not good." Rei said as she skidded to a halt, turned on her very high heels, and began running in the opposite direction.  
"Jupiter-chan!" Usagi yelled, as she too skidded, turned on less high heels, and began running in the opposite direction.  
They were both startled when a blur of orange and.....orange....blurred...by them. (This is what happens, boys and girls, when you don't have a thesaurus nearby)  
"JUPITER!!!" The blur screamed.  
Rei again skidded to halt, "Minako's got it." She sniffed.  
Usagi tried to skid to a halt, but was unsuccessful and ran into a brick wall.  
Rei sighed. "Usagi-chan....."  
She went over and helped the blonde odango-haired girl to her feet.  
"So, should we help Jupiter or...." Rei started.  
"OWWWWWWW!" Usagi bawled.  
"Right so...." Rei continued.  
"OWWWWWWW!" Usagi continued.  
"You see maybe we...." Rei finished.  
"OWWWWWWW!" Usagi concluded.  
Rei then decided it would be a good idea to get Usagi home, the poor girl was absolutely delirious from the heat and all so.....no fighting monsters for them! Nuh-uh!  
  
*******  
  
Jupiter landed with a thud, not a crash, a thud. This isn't really important, but if you're imagining the sound effects it is.  
Now, when normal people are hurled halfway across the city, they probably die. But not Jupiter, oh no, she's not a normal people. Person. She's not a normal person. She's a senshi! And that means that even though she's just been hurled half the distance of the city....she's still quite awake and conscious. Go figure.  
"Jupiter! Jupiter!" Venus could be heard shouting. And the reason she can be heard shouting is because she too is not a normal people. She's also a senshi. She can jump really high and really far distances, thus, she was able to keep up with the hurtling Jupiter, and thus is within hearing range, and thus, we "hear" her. So, thus, everything is explained. Yay.  
"Jupiter!!" Venus yelled one last time, as she finally found her fallen comrade.  
Jupiter's eyes fluttered open. "Daijobu...." she murmured "It's ok, I'm fine."  
Venus stared blankly at the shattered building which Jupiter had crashed into. "You're fine...but clean up control is going to have a fit."  
Jupiter smiled numbly, "Thanks....appreciate the concern...."  
Venus bent over and put an arm around her friend's waist. "You're going home." She commanded. "I am? I thought I was......I don't know where I was going...."   
Jupiter rolled her head to the side and finally attempted to stand up....she suddenly realized that she was really quite taller than Venus. "You know what.....you're not going to be able to hold me up...." she said.  
"Sure I will." Venus said in a strained voice.   
Venus attempted to hold Jupiter up....but, true to the green senshi's words, she just couldn't do it. This was partially due to the fact that Jupiter was standing up on her own.  
"Huh.... I seem to be alright." she observed.  
"Yeah, that's strange." Venus replied.  
The two senshi pondered for a moment on what their next course of action should be. Aloud explosion in the other half of the city reminded them of the fact that Mercury was alone with that big ugly monster thing. They were about to run back and help her....when Jupiter collapsed.  
"Huh....it seems I'm not alright." Jupiter observed.  
"Yeah, I guess not." Venus replied, again trying to help her friend up. "That's it, you're going home....orders from the great leader of the senshi, Sailor Venus!"  
"Hah....." Jupiter laughed and let Venus pick her up from the ground. "You know that leader stuff is crap.....the only reason I'm doing anything you say is....." Jupiter trailed off.  
Venus looked at her friend expectantly. "Is.....?"  
Jupiter smiled. "Is because...you're IT....."  
  
*******  
Mercury was so pissed off it was not even funny.  
She raised her arms, got more pissed off, and shouted, "SUPER GENIUS WATER ATTACK YO!!!!"  
The heavens opened up and a giant water spout crashed onto the evil monster. The monster died. Mercury jumped up and down, overjoyed at the fact that she, the weakest senshi, had killed a demon monster ugly creature thing.  
"I have a new attack....I have a new attack..." she sang as she bounced around in an out of character fashion.  
Suddenly, millions and millions of rose petals flew through the air.  
"What the...?" Mercury muttered.  
Violin music could be heard and two silhouettes standing back to back began to circle around.  
"Invited by the new age, appearing gracefully, Sailor Uranus!"  
"Invited by the old age, appearing with Uranus, Sailor Neptune!"  
"STAGE....ON!" Shouted the two outer senshi.  
Mercury regarded them solemnly for a moment before finally saying, "Stage on is the three lights stupid speech phrase you guys."  
The two other senshi shrugged, "It sounds cool, though."   
Mercury detransformed. "Anyway, I killed the monster, you're too late to be of any help....again....."  
Neptune stared in shock at the dead monster. "She actually did it, Uranus."  
Uranus shrugged her shoulder. "Oh well.....wanna go find the rabbit?"  
  
*******  
  
  
Turbo shrugs.....I don't know where ANY of this is coming from, but it is sort of interesting in a I'm really tired way.....there should be more coming....should....  



	2. The second chapter!

Going nowhere Part 2   
Disclaimer wa: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or any related characters.   
this bout of insanity was written by TT17   
all comments can be sent to tomturbo17@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
Random Mumblings:   
How many people wanna kick some ass? I do! I do!   
*clears throat*VAGINA!!!!.....thank you.....   
rape me my friend again I'm the only one hate me grace me take me do me abuse me do me love you love you f888888g love you appreciate your concern   
and in the night you are my dream, you're everything to me   
I'm feeling more alone than I ever have before   
  
Begin Fanfiction:   
Rei: "Damn, I love you....."   
Usa: "What?'   
Rei: "Nothing....."   
  
The abnormally hot day was coming to an end.....but it was far from over. Or it was over but nowhere near the end. One of those phrases that makes little to no sense is quite appropriate here....thank you so much....anyway....   
  
A monster had soundly trashed one Tuxedo Kamen on this abnormally hot day, thus sending Mamoru Chiba (who WAS Tuxedo Kamen) to the hospital.   
Now, in the waiting room, sat Chiba's girlfriend Usagi, and Usagi's loyal follower person, Rei. They were waiting. They were doing it in a good place, too.....   
  
The doctor came out and announced that Mr. Chiba was quite alright. Usagi was very relieved and she jumped up and down for joy and hugged Rei and made whooping noises and what-not. Rei put up with the happiness as best she could.   
  
Damn, that happiness is lovely......   
  
********   
(But there's still this burning question that I've got to know. Why? Why? And you're never going to answer it, I love you damnit, and you're never going to answer me.)   
  
********   
  
Ami was quite insanely proud of herself at the moment. She had just soundly defeated an evil villain person....all by herself. HERSELF....oi, that was a good feeling.   
  
Unfortunately, she was having trouble reveling in her insane proudness, seeing as she was at the very moment puking her guts out on the side of the road. Eleven milkshakes and a battle do not a healthy senshi make.   
  
"Are you Okay?" Asked Senshi Uranus.   
"BLARGH!!!" Puked Ami.   
"I don't think she's Okay." Stated Senshi Neptune.   
"I kicked a---BLARGH!!" Ami almost managed to finish a sentence.   
"Hey...hey, you're not well....let's go get you some pepto bismol....." Uranus tried to help Ami up.   
"I--BLARGH!---I kicked ass....I rule....I'm like--BLARGH!!!" Ami was a little out of sorts.   
  
  
********   
Minako was tending to Makoto's wounds. Well....she would have been except for the fact that Makoto didn't HAVE any wounds. You'd thinks she would, considering a monster dude threw her across half of Tokyo and the building she smashed into was thus crumbled upon impact. Yeah, sure, the building was dust, but Makoto was fine.   
  
"Hey, Minako-chan..."   
"Yes, Mako?"   
"Do you remember that guy, Marc?"   
Minako looked confused. "Marc?"   
"Yeah, Marc....the pothead."   
Minako continued to look confused. "Who?"  
"One of my old boyfriends...the guy that asked me out FOUR times....and every time I said 'yes' and he didn't understand what 'yes' meant......"   
Minako began to look less confused. "Oh....right....Marc....."   
"The pothead...." Makoto added.   
"The pothead...." Minako repeated.   
  
There was a pause.   
  
  
A long pause.   
  
"What about him?" Minako asked.   
"Oh....nothing....just wondered if you remembered him...." Makoto...um...said.   
"I don't." Minako confessed.   
"Well....he was a pothead.....yeah....."   
  
There was another pause.   
  
"Is that why you hate men lately?" Asked Minako.   
"Huh?" Makoto asked back.   
"Well...I don't know, you just seem to hate men lately." Minako continued.   
"Ah....sure...I guess....."   
  
More pausedness.....   
  
"Actually, the reason I hate men is that---"   
  
******   
  
la la la   
  
******   
  
"OH! So that's why the fire alarms were going off at school that day!" Minako said, realization etched across her face.   
"Yeah....Rei was even angrier than me so...."   
"Damn those starlights....I had a crush on Yaten for awhile, you know." Minako turned to Makoto.   
"I thought so.....you got over it though, right?"   
  
Silence.   
  
"He's an IT!!! Minako-chan!!!"   
"Actually he's a she...I mean a.....damn those starlights....." Minako expressed her feelings ever so elegantly.   
"They are rather confusing....and did you ever notice how much Seiya looked like Mamoru-kun?"   
"Oh I know!!! And Taiki-kun! What was up with his forehead!! I mean...it was HUGE!!!"   
The two girls found something new to gossip about....so they did.   
  
*****   
  
Senshi Uranus had gotten the pepto bismol. Neptune was trying to get Ami to take said medicine. Ami would not take the medicine. She was still a little too happy from beating up the monster.   
"Me me me...I did it all....." she mumbled incoherently.   
"You know, this is not going well...." Uranus sighed.   
"I know, but we can't just LEAVE her here, now can we?" Neptune pointed out.   
"No...I guess not...."Uranus kicked a stone.   
Ami continued to mumble.   
Her mumbling suddenly became frantic.   
Very frantic.   
  
"What's she saying?" Uranus asked Neptune, as Neptune was closer to Ami and had a better possibility of understanding the girl. "Ummm....monster....monster right....behind you...."   
Uranus and Neptune both jumped and turned to see that indeed....there was a new monster standing right behind them.   
  
"GAH!! WALDO SHAKING!!!" Uranus yelled as she released an orb of yellow light. Said orb hit said monster, and said monster fell over...big finish now...gasping for breath.   
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE-E!!!!" Yelled Neptune. This time an orb of greenish blue-osh light appeared and soundly thrashed said monster. Said monster was not dead though...oh no....not yet.....   
  
Ami stood up. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU!!" She shouted in an uncharacteristic manner. The monster snarled. Ami also snarled. It was really quite comedic.....so comedic that Haruka (who is Senshi Uranus if you don't know) smirked. Haruka....never....smirks. Ok? And here she is.....smirking. I mean...c'mon. This must be comedic. Right?   
(Several large vegetables are thrown at the author)   
Okay.....maybe not.....hey! NO BROCCOLI! Broccoli sucks.....   
  
Now....   
Where were we......   
  
Oh yes....   
There we were.   
*****   
  
Rei had stepped out for some fresh air. The hospital was just too much at the moment. That's when she heard it. The communicator....again.   
"Again?" She asked.   
Not having anything else to do, Rei switched on the communicator. "Yes?" She asked calmly.   
  
"OH MY GHOD!!!" screamed a frantic and unusually frantic (notice the repeat?) Senshi Uranus. "MARS!!! WE NEED BACK UP!!!! AAAAA~~~~~~AH!" Uranus suddenly disappeared from the view of the communicator. Rei's eyes bugged out, she raised her hand to the air...this....was....serious....   
  
"Mars.....Star.....-----"   
"Hold it!" Ami's voice shouted from the communicator.   
Rei put her hand down. "What?" She asked.   
Ami smiled sweetly. "That's quite alright, Mars, but don't worry. I have everything under control here." And with that the communicator switched off.   
  
For a few seconds Rei remained silent. She then thought about Mercury......Did Mercury really have things under control? Or was she brainwashed?   
  
Mars suddenly realized she wasn't thinking straight, and that that brainwash thing made no sense...why had she thought that?   
  
She didn't know.   
  
Suddenly she remembered this one time when she had visited Usagi at school and Seiya was being a total ass. The sudden images of fire alarms, and Mako-chan's near killing of Yaten for purposes unknown sent a shiver down her spine. Said shiver made her shudder.   
  
"I'm....I'm going to go back inside now....yes...yes, that's what I'll do." She muttered, tossed out her cigarette that she had not been smoking, and went back inside.   
*****   
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Shouted Uranus.   
"You don't believe in God...." Neptune said, slightly annoyed.   
There was no reason for her annoyance, really. Perhaps she was not annoyed at all. Perhaps she was just pretending to be annoyed.   
"I don't care! AAAH!!!" Uranus screamed some more. The monster continued to gnaw on it's leg.   
"Uranus, the dumb thing isn't even attacking us...." Neptune sighed.   
"DAMN YOU MONSTROSITY!!" Uranus threw another yellow orb of light at the monster, who just shrugged it off as if nothing had happened.   
Ami sighed. Uranus was so high strung lately. Now she couldn't even beat a stupid monster that was gnawing on it's own leg. This was worse than that crisis of faith Makoto had during the whole fiasco of the Death Busters.   
Ami raised her hands to the sky....   
"SUPER....."   
The monster took one look at what Ami was about to do....and then ran off frantically.   
"HEY! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Ami said as she ran off in hot pursuit of the limping monstrosity demon creature.   
Neptune sighed in frustration, and Uranus continued to whimper uncontrollably. It was a strange scene indeed....indeed it was.....   
  
********   
  
"Hey, Minako?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Do you think it was alright to leave Ami alone to deal with the monster?"   
quiet contemplation   
"Oh yeah...um...I forgot....she should be alright...I think heard some violin music so Michiru and Haruka probably showed up to help her."   
Makoto considered this for a moment before countering, "But, Haruka's been so high strung lately....she's worse than I was when....you know...that thing with the monster that I couldn't beat...."   
Minako tried to consider this. Unfortunately she was a little too busy considering which outfit to wear. She and Rei had similar problems in choosing outfits. The difference though was that Minako looked cute in EVERY outfit, so it was just a matter of choosing which outfit made her look cutest at the moment. With Rei it was just.....anyway, so she had trouble considering what Makoto had just said.   
"I'm sorry, what did you say?"   
Makoto tried to remember what she had said. "Um....Haruka....high strung...."   
"Oh, right, that....well...." Minako nodded absently.   
Makoto turned over and examined her blond friend for a moment. She then regarded her blond friend for another moment. After that she thought about pie.   
"Yeah, why HAS Haruka been so high strung?"   
"Uhh......" Minako tried to remember what it was that had happened that had made Haruka so...high...strung.   
Makoto waited....apple pie...cherry pie....   
"It had something to do with driving I think."  
Chocolate mousse pie.....shoe fly pie......   
"There's some new racer on the circuit and she hasn't had....time....to...practice...."   
Peach pie....pumpkin pie.....   
"Screw this, I can't find anything good to wear!" Minako threw her the article of clothing in her hand at the mirror. The mirror didn't move.   
"Ah...anger management...." Makoto said absently.....pie....pie......   
There was some quietness then.   
"Pie." Makoto said.   
"Well, alright, I'll get the whipped cream." Minako said in a huff as she completely misinterpreted Makoto.   
  
******   
  
Rei stood completely still as Usagi continued to bawl about her "Mamo-chan". She stood as if she were a statue...she was stoic...quite...comforting.....listening....suddenly it occurred to her that she was very hungry. And so she dismissed herself from the love dove's company and walked down to the nearest cafe.   
And what a cafe it was!   
It had a guy with a guitar singing "They Paved Paradise".   
Rei felt as if she was going to be sick. But then she ate a blueberry scone and felt much better.   
  
********   
  
Ami had the monster trapped and cornered now. "I HAVE YOU NOW!" She shouted. She had gone temporarily insane it seemed. The monster noticed and tried desperately to get away. No good. No good.   
She put her hands up in the air.   
"SUPER GENIUS WATER ATTACK YO!"   
Water came down from some unknown location and got the monster thoroughly wet. And nothing else.   
Oh, the monster died, too. That's important to note. So....anyway...dead monster, mysterious water, insane Ami, got all that? It might never be important, but let's try and remember it anyway, ok? OK.   
  
******   
  
Haruka was jittery. "It's the coffee, I can't drink the coffee anymore, Michi!" Michiru swirled her tea bag. "We don't drink coffee, Haruka." Haruka nodded vehemently. "That's my point! We can't drink coffee! It makes me all....look at me! I couldn't even fight that monster! Ah, man, I am turning into a wuss!" Michiru calmly sipped her tea and calmly replied, "You're not a wuss, you're just upset. When this is all over we'll go take a vacation, ok?"   
Haruka continued to be jittery. "Coffee man....too much coffee, man.....maybe if we had some pie??"   
Michiru looked at Haruka in utter disbelief. "Here? Now?"   
"Sure, why not?" Haruka shrugged as she reached for a menu. "What kind would you like? Peach?"  
Michiru blushed. "OHH! PIE!"   
"Yeah, pie, what did you think I had said?" Haruka said some more as she began to peruse the list of pie. It was a good list, too. The cafe offered creme pie. Creme pie.   
"Nothing." Michiru said as she stirred her tea faster and faster.   
  
****   
turbo will be back, don't worry...just need some more sleepless nights of shunned rejectedness...   
  
Noteworthy:   
Go back to the random mumblings.....   
The first line is Mercury. The second line is me. The third line is Mars. The fourth line is Usagi. And the last line is probably Mako and Mina.....or maybe Ami....or Rei....or any of the senshi for that matter, I imagine they're all a little lonely...even with Usagi in their lives.....I mean.....that's my opinion.....   
Also, what's up with that weird little line in parenthesis? I....don't.....know......   
Thanks.   
tomturbo17@hotmail.com   
So don't lay another finger on her. She's mine and I still want her. If you put your hands upon her you're a goner...goner.... 


	3. Third parts the charm!!

Going Nowhere  
Part 3, the third part  
Disclaimer wa : I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
this was written by TT17  
I take all the blame and none of the glory  
contact_ tomturbo17@hotmail.com  
  
Random Mumblings:  
We must never be apart, and you'll always be my whore, cuz you're the one that i adore, and i'll pull your crooked teeth, you'll be perfect just like me  
sex me up baby...promiscuous...the word is promiscuous  
!!  
Begin Fanfiction:  
  
Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth were enjoying some tea. Now just so you all know, Sailor Sun is actually Mary-Sue, a beautiful wonderful perfect girl. And Sailor Earth, she is actually Tara, the long lost sister's second friend's cousin twice removed person who is sort of related to Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Right.  
  
And so there they are, enjoying their tea, in a cute little cafe. Hooray cafe!  
And look! Sailor Earth is enjoying a lovely muffin as well. Mary Sue is also having a muffin, but because she's perfect her muffin is low fat. Go Mary Sue go go, we're right behind you.  
  
*****  
  
  
It began to dawn on Mercury that she was acting in a very strange way. She leaned on the side of the building and sighed. "I am acting strange." She said out loud and to nobody in particular. As a matter of fact, Luna heard her say it.   
"Ami, are you alright?" Luna then said to Ami.  
"Oh my God....."   
"Ami?" Luna asked again.  
"Oh my GOD!" Ami said with more emphasis.  
"WHAT?!" Luna was quite startled. (Just how Luna got to this scene.....I....don't...know...but she's here now, so live with it)  
"OH MY---"  
"Oh you're God, you're God, we know, we know Ami! But, what's WRONG?!" The cat known as Luna asked.  
Ami began to huddle into a ball and whimper uncontrollably....she was in a state very similar to senshi Uranus.  
"You're talking to me....you're a CAT.....and you're talking to me!" Ami finally managed to choke out.  
Luna....who was a cat, a cat that was talking to Ami....nodded in agreement. "Yes, I am a cat, a cat who's talking to you. I've always talked to you, Ami!"  
"No you haven't! Usagi was just showing off her ventriloquist skills!!!" Ami began to go into nervous breakdown mode. Luna stared in disbelief.  
There was some quietness.  
And then....there was Luna...screaming....  
"USAGI IS NOT A VENTRILOQUIST!!!!!!!"  
Ami shook her head furiously...."I'm not hearing you, la la la la la...."  
"Ami-chan, what's wrong with you? What are you acting this way?" Luna was still all disbelieving.  
"CATS DON'T TALK!!! They don't have the vocal chord structures for speech! Oh my God, the cat is TALKING to me!!!" Ami now officially went into meltdown. She ran off in the general direction of somewhere into the middle of the city.....  
Luna...was...still disbelieving.  
  
********  
  
Makoto was in a similar situation as Luna. She sat in disbelief at what Minako was doing.  
"Mina-chan...that's not PIE...that's pie...."  
"Right, pie...you said pie...." Mina nodded.  
Makoto shook her head no. "Not oreo pie, damnit! PIE! Like...pie!!!"  
"Pi R squared?" Minako asked.  
"Sure, just not....not oreo pie....."  
The two sat in silence for a moment. Minako then huffed. "Fine!" She said as she left the room. Makoto felt bad for a moment. Then the hunger or craving or whatever you want to call it returned....and she followed Minako into the kitchen. It was too late to make a pie....maybe they could go to some cute little cafe and buy some pie. Maybe.....  
  
******  
  
Rei's scone was partially delicious. She was sort of wishing it was magically delicious. But scones don't come with marshmallows. It's a shame...when she was little....well....she never ate scones when she was little, so why did she think marshmallows would go good with a scone? She didn't know.  
Anyway, her mind said to her, at least that god-awful singer stopped singing and was now just plunking away at his guitar. "Art!" She huffed. "Who needs it!"  
"I do...."  
The voice was.....  
Rei did a one eighty.  
"Michiru-san? Haruka-san?" Rei said in disbelief. (It's common in Tokyo, it catches like the plague.)  
Michiru and Haruka said HI. Rei said she was sorry. She then took a bit of her scone and felt a little embarrassed about the whole ordeal. Even though, seriously, there was no ordeal. Rei was just tired. That's all. Really.  
  
*****  
  
In another part of the cafe Sailor Earth spilled her tea. Sailor Sun felt sad for the poor girl.  
  
*****  
  
Ami was running as far as her legs would take her. That was exactly halfway across Tokyo. Well....twenty feet from halfway across Tokyo really.....but at that point her legs gave out and she fell over and finally untransformed....in the middle of the street.  
A child screamed at this.  
Luckily by the time everyone turned around Ami was in her street clothes again....and not all....surrounded by ribbons.  
A very polite police man walked over to the collapsed girl and started to tap her on the head.  
"Miss?.....Miss?"  
Ami continued to lay face down.  
"Uh......Miss?" tap tap tap.....  
Ami stirred a little.  
"Miss, are you alright?"  
"Schnow, ahm ehmee....."  
The polite police guy grimaced and asked again. "Are you alright?"  
"NO....I'm....AMI!"  
The polite police guy nodded. "Should've guessed....you know that Ami is the second most popular name for girls in Japan?"  
Ami finally managed to sit upright. She looked at Mr. Policeman....he was rather handsome.  
"What?"  
The polite police guy nodded some more. "Yeah....In Japan....Ami is the second most popular name for girls......" Mr. Police guy swallowed hard. "Anyway...are you okay?"  
Ami nodded headily.... "Okay...."  
The polite police man silently wished that these drunks would clear off the street.  
  
  
*********  
  
Makoto and Minako took a seat in a nice little cafe. They ordered some coffee. The coffee arrived rather quickly. This cafe was renowned for its great service, after all.  
Across from them sat Rei. And near her sat Haruka and Michiru.  
What a coincidence! They all exclaimed once they all realized they had all come to the exact same cafe. What a coincidence it was, and what a coincidence is what they proclaimed it to be.  
All except Haruka. She was kind of jittery.  
  
********  
  
Just then, because we need it....a monster attacked. The monster also just so happened to attack right outside the quaint little cafe where all our heroes have converged at. Well, except for Usagi and Mamoru, but that's because they're at the hospital. And also Ami, Ami's not here. She's not here because she's being interrogated by an overworked underpaid social worker police man guy.  
  
Right, so monster. Oooh, he's ugly.  
  
"ROAR!" Roared the monster.  
"AAAAH!" Screamed the innocent bystanders as their life energy was mercilessly sucked away from them.  
"MINNA! HENSHIN YO!!" Commanded the handsome white cat.  
  
[insert gratuitous naked transformation scene here]  
  
****  
  
Sailor Earth, or Tara, or whatever the hell her name is this time, dropped her tea again.  
Sailor Sun sighed at the poor girl.  
"Well," She thought, "Not all can be as perfect as I."  
"There's a big monster out there, Mary Sue. Should we go fight it?" Tara whined, because she always whines.  
Mary Sue nibbled at her low-fat muffin. When she was done nibbling, a way of eating that resulted in no crumbs being spilt, she answered her less than spectacular friend Tara.  
"We should go assist the Sailor Senshi. It would be beneficial to them to learn of our great power and to be aided magnificently by our own endeavors."  
  
Tara sat completely stone-faced.  
  
Mary Sue sighed. It was so hard to communicate with lower life forms.  
  
"LET'S GO KICK ASS!!!" She then shouted.  
"Oh, goody!" Tara exclaimed!!  
  
[insert another gratuitous naked transformation scene here, only this one has better music, and cooler nakedness...or something]  
  
*****  
  
"ROAR!!" The monster roared again.  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune rolled their eyes at the monster. He was SO lame, it was not even funny.  
Sailor Jupiter laughed. Sailor Venus asked her what was funny. Jupiter responded that the monster was really really LAME, and she couldn't help but laugh. Uranus and Neptune then rolled their eyes at Jupiter for being so childish as to laugh at the monster.  
Meanwhile, the monster roared some more.  
Go monster, go go.  
  
******  
  
  
Ami's mother was very upset with her. She had had to leave her very high demanding job for the time being to come pick Ami up at the local police station area.  
Ami's mother communicated her upset feelings by staying perfectly calm, and by smiling serenely.   
It was scary as Hell.  
No really, it was. This was worse than a jittery Haruka. I mean, think about it, here we have a mother, getting pulled away from work to pick up her sort of still drunk daughter from the police station. And there's no yelling. Boy....that's gotta be scary for Ami.   
  
*****  
  
"ROAR!!!" The monster roared once more, getting a little impatient now at being ignored.  
"Oh, sorry, sorry..." The Senshi apologized.  
Mars attacked first, because she was tired and wanted to get this done with and go home as soon as possible.  
"BURNING MANDALA!!" She shouted, and rings of fire smashed into the big ugly...third monster of the day.  
No one found it odd that this was the third monster that had attacked that day.  
The monster grunted and fell over. The senshi rejoiced.  
The monster then got back up, and said, "ROAR!!"  
The senshi gasped.  
Uranus, who was jittery, ran forward and kicked the monster.  
Then Neptune kicked it.  
The monster.   
Neptune kicked the monster.  
That's what she...anyway....  
After some more kicking and screaming and roaring, the monster threw his hands up, and exclaimed----  
  
******  
  
Ami hung her head in shame. She admitted it was bad to get drunk. That was a good thing, because the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem, said Ami's mom.  
Ami's mother is so smart, no wonder Ami's a genius.  
  
*****  
  
Jupiter and Venus were having a petty argument again. Usually they argue about boys...but they weren't arguing about boys this time. They were arguing about which is better, the anime, or the manga?   
Jupiter said the Anime had better quality, even if there were lots of filler episodes.  
Venus said the Manga was better because there was better characterization.  
Mars wondered what story they were talking about.  
Uranus and Neptune continued to kick and punch the monster, who was getting the smack down of his life, that's for sure!!!  
  
And then suddenly....  
  
Jupiter and Venus stopped arguing when they heard....  
  
THE ACCORDION OF FAITH!!!! playing the lovely tune of  
'I'M BETTER THAN YOU EVER WILL BE!!!!'  
  
Yes, fans and fanicites! It's the appearance music of that wonderful super duper caricature.....SAILOR SUN!!!  
  
  
  
And her often over-looked sidekick Sailor Earth.  
  
  
"I have come here on a mission of one, Soldiers of the world. To bring about peace by destruction is wrong. We should all realize my amazing skill and stand in awe of my goddess-like ability and...." Sailor Sun began to drone.  
[insert the rest of her speech and a description of her amazing fuku right here]  
  
"Ah, screw it." Jupiter said. And with that, she turned to the monster, and threw her hands in the air.  
"SUPER CLOSET CASE SUPREME THUNDER BASHING YOU YO!!!"  
She shouted, and lightning rained down from the heaven, but it only rained in the vicinity of the monster, who was then sufficiently electrocuted....  
  
Needless to say, the monster died.  
  
But, I said it anyway.  
  
******  
  
Ami thought about changing her name. She thought about it for a good ten seconds. She then thought about pie. Pie would be really good right now.  
  
******  
  
Uranus patted Jupiter on the back.  
"That was great, that attack was great, I so underestimated your power, that was great, I loved it, great great great..."  
Uranus rambled and rambled and rambled.  
Neptune silently made a mental note to never ever let Uranus have caffeine, white chocolate, or bourbon with a shot of whiskey ever again.  
It made her far too jittery.  
However, Sailor Sun was not taking the victory as well as the others.  
"They...they did not need me and my perfectness." She stammered.  
"Perfectness is not a word according to Microsoft Works Word Processor." Sailor Earth pointed out.  
Sailor Sun breathed in heavily.....pondered how stupid the word passionately sounds when used as an adjective, and then screamed.  
Very very loudly.  
She then ran off to the hills, shocked by the fact that she wasn't needed.  
  
Sailor Earth didn't know what to do, so she went into the recording business. She made a best-selling album called, "Sidekick no more" which went double platinum in fifty three countries around the world.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Ami is learning to deal with her drinking problem.  
Minako and Makoto are dealing with fans that write nasty flames about couples that shouldn't exist simply because they're not canon.  
And Rei is thinking about selling the temple so that she can go on to become a successful businesswoman.  
Haruka is much less jittery ever since Michiru took the coffee away.  
Hotaru wasn't even in this fic yet.  
Neither was Chibi-Usa.  
Mamoru was kind of there, as was Usagi, but not very much.  
  
And Pluto is probably the only one that knows why all these monsters keep attacking.  
  
Maybe I should let you know, too.  
Ok, I can do that.  
  
-----  
HA!!! ONE DAY, when sleep eludes me again, more shall be written! AND again I say MORE!!! BWA HA HA!!!  
*notices stares*  
WHAT???  
TT17  
tomturbo17@hotmail.com 


End file.
